Say It With Flowers
by FaithinBones
Summary: Brennan receives flowers. Booth explains the language of flowers to Brennan.


Say it With Flowers.

Someone I know asked me what yellow roses signified in a relationship and after answering the question this story idea popped into my head. By the way, a yellow rose signifies friendship or familiar love.

This is pure Fluff. Nothing more.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The box was delivered by messenger just before noon. Brennan had been up on the platform; but, she had come down the steps when one of the security guards escorted the messenger over to the bottom of the stairs and called up to her. Walking down the stairs, Brennan had been annoyed that she was being interrupted; but, she made an effort to be nice to the messenger and the guard. After all, they were just doing their jobs and they didn't know that she was working on a case that was so very complicated and worrisome.

Smiling at the messenger, Brennan had asked him to walk over to her office with her so that she could give him a tip. The messenger had said that it wasn't necessary; because he had been given a generous tip to make the delivery before noon. Brennan had told him that she wanted to give him the tip for being such an honest person and for being very professional. The messenger had been very proud. Most people barely acknowledged that he existed; so, he thought very highly of Dr. Brennan's compliment. He received so few.

After the messenger had left, Brennan had opened the box to find a mix of flowers. She found Acacia, Anemone, Baby's Breath and Jonquil. The scent that escaped from the box was heavenly and Brennan was quite pleased. She looked in the box and on the outside of the box; but, didn't find a card. It didn't really matter to her. The flowers could only come from one person and she would let him know that she appreciated the gift as soon as she saw him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan was working on the platform again when Booth had arrived to take her to lunch.

Swiping his card, Booth walked up the steps, looked towards Brennan and smiled. Walking over to the table, Booth put his left hand on Brennan's back and said, "Hey, Bones, ready for lunch?"

Looking up, Brennan smiled and said, "Of course. Mr. Bray and I are examining the victim's skull and have found some interesting anomalies. "

Smiling, Booth said, "That sounds great. Do you want to go to lunch now? I'm getting a little hungry."

Smirking, Brennan said, "You're always hungry."

Laughing, Booth said, "You know me so well. Come on let's go before I waste away."

Shaking her head, Brennan gave in and started walking across the platform. Smiling, Booth followed behind her.

Arriving in her office, Brennan walked over to her flowers and said, "Thanks for the flowers, Booth. They're lovely."

Smiling, Booth said, "How do you know they're from me? Maybe you have a secret admirer and it's time for me to get jealous."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "I'm nine months pregnant. Only an idiot would be my secret admirer."

Frowning, Booth stepped closer to Brennan and put his arms around her. Hugging her, Booth said, "Only a fool wouldn't want to be your secret admirer Bones. You're beautiful, smart and you make me so happy."

Blushing, Brennan said, "You're just trying to be nice to me even though I can't possibly be as attractive as I was before I became pregnant."

Shaking his head, Booth stepped a step away and looked into Brennan's eyes. "You're beautiful, Bones. You're gorgeous and that's that. Did you know that the flowers represent a story from me to you? It's a story about us."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "I don't understand. How can you tell a story with flowers?"

Smiling, Booth pulled a piece of paper out of his right jacket pocket and said, "Flowers have a secret code. It's called the language of flowers. Ok, I wrote down our story so I wouldn't get it wrong."

Stepping closer to the box of flowers, Booth pointed to the flowers and said, "Each flower has a meaning. The Acacia means secret love. It represents the love we had for each other and the fact that we wouldn't admit it to each other for so long. The Jonquil represents desire and hopes that the desire will be returned. The Baby's Breath represents everlasting love and the most important flower is the Anemone. It represents unfading love."

Putting her right hand on Booth's piece of paper Brennan pulled it from his hands. Looking at Booth's careful handwriting Brennan saw

Acacia - secret love

Anemone - unfading love

Baby's breath - everlasting love

Jonquil - Love me; affection returned; desire; sympathy; desire for a return of affection

Smiling, Brennan said, "I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever done for me Booth. Your story is beautiful. Thank you."

Putting his arms back around Brennan, Booth said, "You're welcome, Sweetheart. I wanted you to know that I really love you and I'm so glad that you gave us a chance. Thanks Bones."

Oooooooooooooooo

Fluff all the way. What do you think?


End file.
